


In Defiance Of Destiny

by The_Resident_Demon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien X Human, Don't kick the hornets nest, F/F, F/M, First Novel, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rebellion, Science, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9985460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Resident_Demon/pseuds/The_Resident_Demon
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate, there is someone out there in the Multiverse waiting for you, no matter how far.And then there is the heir system. You and possibly many other people are all descended from a great person who existed somewhere in Multi-universal history. You could either fulfill their legacy and ascend to the hall of legends, or you could live a normal life, without and disturbance caused by magic, soulpower or anything.But what happens when you go against what is written for you?What if you don't want to follow the masses?What would happen if you broke the rules of the Multiverse that have been set in stone since the beginning of time?





	

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOOOOOOOOO here we are
> 
> this is the story created when I was half asleep in math class staring at a wall that somehow managed to not onlt put Renaissance of Luminosity on the back burner, but also become a slight epic.  
> Funny how that works.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy.

The crowd roared with energetic approval as the curtains were thrown open, revealing the future of Lothrokoa standing onstage in the center of the massive stadium. The future of Lothrokoa, also known as a group of twenty or so nervous and indignant youths shuffling in uncertainty while simultaneously trying their hardest to not give away any clues to the monstrous crowd that they were extremely disgruntled at being thrown at hordes of overly patriotic Lothrokoans that were bordering on dementia with little to no warning.

The reason for this incredibly extravagant setup was that today was the second tier coming of age ceremony for these disgruntled youths. The second tier ceremonies were much less important when compared to the third and first tier ceremonies, so they were played up to make it seem like they were more important. During ceremonies of the second tier, the youths participating would be congratulated on making it this far, and their soulmate marks would be revealed. The marks were important to the individual on the receiving end, and to them only. The population of Lothrokoa could care less, if the mark didn't appear naturally before the ceremony, then the ceremony would certainly force it to appear. Soulmates were an everyday thing, everyone had one. The only way the soulmate of one could acquire any semblance of interest from the populous was i that person's soulmate was not of Lothrokoa or any of it's denizens and from a different planet entirely.

They would be called forward, one by one, congratulated on their achievements and for making it this far in life, before they would be called forth to a portal. This portal would take them to the Soul Forge, which was placed approximately at the place where all things meet in the Multiverse. They would then stand before the heart of the forge, where they would receive their mark. The variety of soulmate marks was countless, so no one knew what they would get unless they already had their mark. Next, they would be granted a vision of their mate. This vision showed past, present, and future forms of their soulmate, along with being able to hear their voices. The vision of their soulmate would be blurry and unclear, but would still give off the same aura as their soulmate would. The receiver would not see their soulmate clearly until they met them. If you entered the forge and you already had your mark, you would also receive the vision and voices. The receiver would then go back the way they came to the exit portal to return to the stadium, and brandish their mark for all to see. Afterwards, that would be the end f the ceremony for the receiver, and they would exit the stadium in an orderly fashion.

Or at least that was what they rehearsed.

 

After shuffling around aimlessly in communal disgruntled uncertainty with the rest of his ascendance group for what chalked up to be approximately fifteen standard Terran minutes, Mhaenal stopped pacing and decided to get his krex dust high circus of retarded laryths masquerading as thoughts to calm down and stay ordered.

But alas, that command would be ignored.

Such is the way of adolescent thought.

Mhaenal sighed out of pure frustration. Not only had his father forced him into a life of politics he didn't want, he was now getting bloody FEATURED at what is in all probability the worst ceremony of them all, when you exclude entering the Soul Forge.

Though, what was the entire point of the ceremony when his father had already sworn up and down that if his soulmate was not of the nobility, he would get the mark forcibly removed by any means necessary? 

 

"CITIZENS OF LOTHROKOA," a loud, deep, and extremely obnoxious voice boomed over the loudspeaker, "WE ARE GATHERED HERE ON THIS RADIANT SOLARI TO WITNESS THESE PROUD LOTHROKOAN YOUTHS ASCEND TO THEIR NEXT STAGE IN LIFE," the speaker paused for breath and a dramatic effect, "THIS SOLARI WILL BE A VERY SPECIAL ONE, FOR THE SON OF THE GRAND ELECTOR WILL BE TAKING PART IN THE CEREMONIES!" Mhaenal ground his teeth together in barely restrained anger but tried not to let it show. Kastrani snickered from a few feet away. "LET US RAISE OUR VOICES TO THE SURFACE IN HONOR OF;" Mhaenal attempted to brace himself for the incoming wall of noise.

"M H A E N A L R H E Y L I T H E !!!!!!!!!!"

Mhaenal ground his teeth together even harder if possible, and flattened his fins to his skull in a vain attempt to dull the pain of hearing most of the entire population of Lothrokoa scream their lungs out. Unfortunately, his attempt proved to be more futile than expected. His skull felt like it was being scrubbed with steel wool. Even with advanced healing abilities, the cries still ended with him having a splitting headache.

"AH, AH, AH, NOT JUST YET CITIZENS! WE SAVE THE BEST FOR LAST, NOW DON'T WE? CIVILIZED, AREN'T WE?" a chorus of cries answered him. "NOW THEN, LET THE SECOND TIER CEREMONY BEGIN! PLEASE WELCOME, THE GRAND ELECTOR HIMSELF, NASUDON RHEYLITHE!!!" Mhaenal's father, or Nasudon, as his name was, nodded a thanks to the annoncer, who put up a 'double pistols and a wink' in return. Stepping up to the mic, he cleared his throat softly before starting. "AHEM, ahem, thank you my friend. Why, indeed we are civilized here. Ahem. Now then, let us begin, first off, KASTRANI NOVOLEKI!!!" Kastrani strutted up to the podium, radiating power and authority. If anyone was qualified to work in the government, it was her. "I would like to congratulate you on making it this far in your life cycle, and for winning the aqueball championships by storm last month. Continue on through the portal, and we will see you after you have been enlightened to fate." Kastrani nodded and continued strutting forward, only pausing slightly out of nervousness when she reached the portal before going through. Mhaenal huffed and rolled his eyes. He didn't even know what his fate was yet, and he already despised it. What was to like, when you were forced to everything, not having a choice in anything? he mulled over his thoughts for a while before Kastrani finally stepped back out of the portal. She looked slightly shaken, her fins vibrating lightly, before she managed a weak smile and raised her arm into the air, showing off the name of her soulmate that was now tattooed on her forearm in a sultry dark brown, the eye color of her soulmate. The crowd went wild. She then walked as confidently as she could in her current state out of the stadium. The ceremonies continued on as such for a couple of hours, each youth bearing a different type of soul mark. Mhaenal only stood and cheered for his best bro, Chakri, and for no one else. Another forty minutes passed before his name was finally called.

"Mhaenal Rheylithe, please step forward." Mhaenal walked forward slightly shakily and shook his fathers hand. "I congratulate you on making it this far in life, and for graduating at the top of your ascendance group. Continue on through the portal and see what fate has foretold you."

Mhaenal walked forward and cautiously stepped through the portal. Teleporting was alright, except it made his already skull-splitting headache at least a hundred times worse. Looking around, all of the air seemed to have left his lungs in the face of such majesty. Each and every wall was carved into a different pattern, each representing every culture in existence. The floor seemed like fire, and the walls were constantly shifting iridescent colors. He stood for a moment, taking it all in, before continuing slowly down the path. he could faintly hear tinkling chimes somewhere, but he could not pinpoint it, even when he strained his fins to their farthest limit of hearing. He walked forward in a daze, before finally stepping through a gate and entering the heart of the forge.

If the halls before were majestic, the forge itself blew all of them out of the sea.

A fiery golden ball of light floated in the center, surrounded by constantly rotating rings of an unknown metal inscribed with the names of everything in creation. Looking around he could see the portals to all corners of the Multiverse. there were no walls here, only gateways into the beyond. Where there were once walls, he now saw open space with countless stars, nebulae, and galaxies swirling around. He almost felt like fainting on the spot, but he had a mission to complete.

He had to receive his mark and his vision.

He stepped forward, any trace of fear or nervousness now gone. A stream of light danced down to meet him. The light swirled around him a few times, as if testing him, before splitting in two pieces. One flew toward his left wrist, the other to his forehead.

As one, they erupted into burning pain.

Mhaenal screamed as his wrist felt like someone was taking a hot iron and shoving it under his skin while his head burst into bright white, feeling like it was going to burst. He began to see distorted images in his mind's eye, and hear garbled voices. First, he saw a young female-looking figure being shoved out into the streets on a cold and rainy night. he could hear her cries as her presumed kidnappers ran away. He then saw a young woman, still very distorted, vandalizing what looked like government property and then proceeding to THROW A GRENADE at oncoming police that attempted to stop her. He heard her grim laughter. Finally he saw a somewhat clear image. An obviously human female, standing atop a rock outcropping, looking down on a battle below. Her ragtag army outnumbered ten to one, yet still winning. His view shifted to the front, but the only thing he could make out was olive skin, gold eyes, and a mess of jet black hair, the figure being cloaked in black and gold armor with a greatcoat. he saw a figure rising up behind her with a flaming halo with their hand outstretched in a similar manner, all he could see of that figure was the outline of a body with horns and wings, and a singular gold eye with a black cross with four diamonds as a pupil on the left side of the face. He only heard one thing clearly, before the vision disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Kill me if you will, but it will bring you no victory. Where i stand now, I stand as a paragon of hope for those who wish to be free. Kill me now, and live on in shame, with innocent blood on your hands knowing that you were the one to take the life of hope. That you were the one to crush the dreams and aspirations of many."

Mhaenal fell to his knees, panting heavily. He could barely see, and what he could see was very blurry. He laid down on his side for a moment to clear his head, before pushing himself back up again. Looking down upon his wrist, he saw a large splash of color spanning across his palm before curling around his wrist. the color making all of the breath leave his body.

 

Burnished gold.

**Author's Note:**

> Well well well I hope you guys enjoyed and GIVE ME FEEDBACK


End file.
